A little attention and care
by dweety89
Summary: What if Harry had someone other than Hermione believing him and backing him up between the goblet spitting out his name and him facing a dangerous dragon in the First Task?  Which changes would occur if Harry was not completely alone...
1. Chapter 1 The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters I'm using

A/N: English is not my main language so I hope that my story doesn't have too many mistakes.

Chapter 1 The Beginning

The Great Hall in Hogwarts was full of stares and whispers after the arrival of the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students. Overall there was nobody who was speaking loudly but groups whispering to each other could be seen and the stares everybody was shooting each other. There were three persons which seemed to be watches the most. All three of them were going to another school and it seemed as if they were used to the stares and whispers. Watching them closely it became obvious that these three really were used to this kind of behavior in their vicinity.

One of the three was Viktor Krum a students from Durmstrang who was well known because he was the seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team and just prior to this school year he caught the snitch in the game against Ireland which made him even more famous.

Fleur Delacour from Beauxbatons Institute of Magic was the second one to get a lot of glances and whispers and seeing her it was no wonder. Fleur was very beautiful and it was whispered that she had some parts of a Veela in her blood which made her an even more interesting object to the gossip.

The last one was also the youngest and most famous one. Harry Potter who was also known under the name boy-who-lived was seated at his usual place at the Gryffindor table and even though he was kind of used to the stares and whispers he didn't like them because they always made him feel uncomfortable.

The students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and even their headmasters were looking at Harry Potter trying to figure out what made this small and a little scrawny looking boy so famous for defeating the darkest wizard of the time. They were wondering how a boy who looked so average should be able to be so powerful. The Hogwarts students which were used to Harry were watching Viktor and Fleur because to them these both were a novelty and maybe they could try to befriend them. All in all it was an atmosphere filled with awe, questions and expectations because everyone knew that in the following year they would get to know each other a little better and that the TriWizard-Champions would become the ideal for their houses.

While everyone was staring there were two males who seemed to ignore all the whispers and looks because they were used to this kind of reactions. One of them was Viktor Krum who knew that this kind of behavior was expected from the people around him because for them he was an idol and a celebrity. The other one was Harry Potter who was used to being stared at since he entered the wizarding world at the age of eleven through the 'Leaky Cauldron' and even if both males didn't like the attention there was nothing they could do but to ignore the whispers around them.

In a first moment of unity Harry and Viktor locked eyes through the crowd around them and in the eyes of both boys a look of understanding and accepting could be seen which was passed between them. These two knew the problems with the attention centered on oneself and they knew that this tournament would likely shed more of this attention on them because they were well known right know but with the press which would be attending the tournament there was no saying what would happened when they were at Hogwarts.

They didn't know it yet but it would be the both of them together who would attract an attention level that was even unknown to them.

The meal in the Great Hall passed without interruptions and after Dumbledore told the student body about the rules and possibilities for entering the Triwizard-Tournament as their school champion the students started to leave.

In front of the big entrance doors the fourth year Gryffindors and the Durmstrang students almost ran into each other. Standing there glances and stares passed between the two groups and this staring was interrupted by the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Alastor Moody who watched the Durmstrang Headmaster Igor Karkaroff paling while looking at Harry.

"Yes Karkaroff, that is Harry Potter!" he snarled "Now stop staring and walk on. There are some others who would like to leave the Great Hall!" Karkaroff paled even further before he stalked out of the hall clearly expecting his students to follow him. Most of them did but there was one group of for Durmstrang students who still stood in front of the Gryffindors. One of them, a tall guy with broad shoulders and muscled arms stepped in front of Harry and held out his hand.

"Viktor Krum" he introduced himself while shaking Harry's hand and sent a small grin to Harry.

"It's a pleasure!" Harry answered "I'm Harry Potter"

It didn't take long for Viktor's and Harry's friends to start snickering because that situation seemed quite funny to them. Two of the most famous wizards of their age introducing themselves to each other. But for Viktor and Harry it was more than that. For them it was the possibility to introduce themselves without a shocked or awed look.

The snickering turned laughter stopped when Karkaroff turned around, looked at his students and snarled "We're leaving to our boat!" gesturing to his students to follow him. After this the Durmstrang students hurried after their headmaster and the Gryffindor students left for their tower.

The week between the arrival of the foreign students and the choosing of the Triwizard-Champion passed quickly and in the evening of the choosing the students entered the hall quietly and nervously. Everybody was waiting for the names the Goblet of fire would spit out in order to represent their schools.

The Goblet lit for three times and spat out the names of Viktor Krum for Durmstrang, Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons and Cedric Diggory as the Hogwarts Champion and Dumbledore told them to leave the Great Hall trough a door behind the teacher table when their name was spat out. Everybody thought that the selection of the Champions was finished but then the goblet did something it wasn't supposed to do. It lit for a fourth time and spat out a fourth name. Dumbledore paled slightly after reading the paper slip and then his eyes locked on Harry's. "Harry Potter" he read aloud and the Hall became deadly silent after that declaration. Everybody was looking at Harry and was watching him become deadly white and start shaking. Because of their surprise they didn't notice the look of fear and surprise upon the young saviours face and it would be just after the first task when everybody would really think about the fact that Harry left his place at the Gryffindor table rather reluctantly after being told that he had to join the other champions in the room behind the teachers table.

When he entered the room nervously Cedric looked at him and asked "What are you doing here, Harry? Do they want us to come back into the Great Hall?" but before he could ask any more questions they were interrupted by the arguing teachers and headmasters entering the room. Listening to them the other three champions suddenly understood Harry's reason for entering the room.

When he was questioned by the teachers he denied putting his name in the goblet or asking someone else to do it for him and then everyone started arguing about his participation in the TriWizard-Tournament again.

Viktor was watching the scene playing out before him quietly and he observed Harry getting paler and paler with every passing minute listening to the raised voices of the adults. When the Hogwarts teacher, Viktor thought he heard the name Moody, told them about his suspicion that someone had charmed the goblet to accept Harry in order to harm him Viktor quickly walked to Harry trying not to attract any attention because the 14-year old hero looked as if he was about to faint. He positioned himself next to Harry and started rubbing soothing circles on the back of the younger boy and hoped it would help him to calm down. When he was younger his mother used to do the same thing when he had an important Quidditch-Game and was nervous.

Viktor felt Harry tensing at first because of the surprising touch of some unknown person but then the circles helped him and the tension in the body of the young savior left and Harry started to relax into the soothing motions. After calming down a little Harry looked at him and gave him a weak smile "Thanks! You have no idea how much you just helped me!" Viktor just looked at him and shrugged

"I believe you that you didn't put your name in. I mean come on it is a tournament where others have died in the past and you are just 14. Honestly, I hope they find a way that you don't have to compete!"

While they were talking the arguments around them started to die down and when everyone was quiet Dumbledore explained to Harry that he had to compete because it was a magical and binding contract that had been entered the moment that the goblet spat out his name and the repercussions of breaking the contract would be bad for his magic. Harry felt as if the whole world was spinning around him and he didn't know what to do but then his eyes found the ones of his fellow champions and they were looking at him in sympathy and understanding. None of the other three TriWizard-champions believed that he had put his name into the goblet. Cedric didn't believe it because he was one of the few Hogwarts students who knew that Harry hated his fame. Fleur didn't believe it because as a part Veela she could feel little waves of emotions sometimes when they were very strong and all that she could feel from Harry was a fear and Viktor didn't believe that Harry had put his name in because he had been watching his reaction the whole night and the surprise and the fear his fellow champion were feeling were genuine emotions.

Harry smiled at the three of them weakly because he knew that even if they believed him he still had to compete and he couldn't shake the feeling that soemthing was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2 Supporting Harry

Thanks for the lovely Reviews and for reading my story

I'm sorry that I took so long to publish the next part

But here it is, have fun and I hope you still like it !

dweety89

Chapter 2 Supporting Harry

The first week after the choosing of the champions to represent their school was one of the hardest in Harry's life. Even before he was he was chosen as one of the TriWizard-Champions Harry had always been in the focus of the students because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. Now though he was getting even more attention than before and he hated the feeling of being watched with jealousy, anger or awe. He had never been one to seek trouble, attention and fame but it seemed that those found him anyway.

The situation reminded him of his second year where everybody was scared and believed him to be the heir of Slytherin because he could speak Parseltongue. But instead of being scared this time they looked at him with even more negative feelings and believed him to be an attention seeking prat. What hurt Harry the most was that apart from three exceptions his whole friends and all the others in Gryffindor believed that he was a liar when he told them about not putting his name in the Goblet of Fire.

At the evening of the ceremony after he'd returned to his common room he got into an argument with the two people that should have believed him because they claimed to be his best friends. Ron was jealous because in his opinion Harry had done something to become even more famous and should have considered of sharing the glory with Ron as his best friend. Hermione who also thought that he'd put his name into the goblet acted as if she believed him but from the way she behaved Harry could see that she was just humoring him and in reality believed him to be a liar.

After he noticed that his best friends didn't believe him, Harry wasn't really shocked when his house mates didn't believe him either. At the end of the night he just had three other Gryffindors to support and shield him from the others.

Fred and George had already believed Harry in his second year when most of the others thought that he was the heir of Slytherin and because they were pranksters they were more in tune with the emotions of others in order to chose an appropriate victim for their pranks and therefore were able to tell that Harry was genuine about his involvement or rather his non-involvement considering the goblet spitting out his name.

The third person to believe Harry was Neville. Harry and Neville were always up first in the mornings and talked a lot to each other while they waited for the others. Neville was the one Harry fled to when he had enough of Ron and Hermione bickering or patronizing him and the other boy was always able to calm him down. The two of them knew more about each other than any other person. Harry for example knew about Neville's parents being in St. Mungos because they were tortured by the Lestrange's with the Cruciatus Curse and Neville in turn knew about Harry's treatment through the Dursley's and send him a care package every week during the holidays.

When Harry fled from the Gryffindor tower after he'd discovered that most of them believed him to be a liar it was Fred, George and Neville who followed him to the lake where Harry broke down. They didn't care that they would get detention if they were discovered because for them it was more important to try to calms Harry down when heavy sobs shook the thin body of the young savior. It was a difficult task and they thought they would fail when they saw a large shadow approaching them.

"_Lumos_" it was Neville who was the first to think of lightening up the area around them. In the soft light of the spell the approaching shadow turned out to be the Durmstrang champion Viktor Krum who was walking towards them. Just as the twins were about to jump up to defend Harry they saw the concern in the famous Quidditch players eyes which were fixed in Harry. They didn't know how to react and before they could make up their minds Viktor was already sitting next to Harry and rubbing soothing circles of the young boy's back.

Neville, Fred and George didn't know how to react but when Harry started to relax they knew that they didn't have to do anything. To them it seemed as if the presence and the actions of the older boy or rather young man succeeded in doing something that they couldn't do even though they knew the young savior better than anybody else. When Harry leaned into Viktor and Viktor dropped his arm around Harry's waist instead of drawing circles and these actions didn't seem awkward the three suspected that something had already happened between the two of them because of the lack of awkwardness and personal space. Harry saw the questions in the eyes of his friends and gave them a weak but assuring smile.

"Viktor already knows how to calm me down! He helped me earlier when everything became too much for me" he explained. Viktor just nodded but he didn't really care about what the others thought of him because he was more interested in the problems of the fragile teenager next to him. Harry unconsciously snuggled into Viktor's embrace and the older boy just tightened his hold on the emerald-eyed, raven-haired boy in his arms. For Harry it felt as if Viktor was balancing him and grounding his emotions and his magic which was reacting to his feelings. To gain more of the soothing body contact he cuddled as near to Viktor as he could so that he was practically sitting on the lap of the older boy without care about the impression the others gained about him. Then he remembered that he was snuggling into an unknown older boy and he tensed, waiting for Viktor to get angry and tried to get away but the older boy instantly felt the tension Harry was transporting and in order to show Harry that it was alright he tightened his hold on the boy and made some soothing noises trying to calm Harry down again.

This time it took a little longer to achieve this goal but Viktor knew the reason for the tension so he was able to sooth it. The three Gryffindors surrounding them didn't say a thing they just watched the interaction between the two famous boys.

After he'd calmed down again Harry looked at Viktor desperately "I don't know what to do! You are older, stronger and more experienced and the other two champions are the same. How am I expected to be able to match you three in the coming tasks? I'm scared… What if I can't do it? They said that the tournament was abandoned because there were so many champions that died during the tournament. I just don't know what to do!"

Neville, Fred and George listened to Harry's pleas and fears and then they tried to put themselves in the same situation. All three of them were able to understand some parts of Harry's fears and the twins felt some kind of relief about the fact that the Goblet of Fire didn't accept their names when they'd tried to put their names into it.

Viktor though was able to completely understand Harry's fears because those were his first thoughts when he understood that Harry would have to compete. He knew about the difference between a 14-year-old wizard who was still in the middle of his education and a 17-year-old wizard who was nearly finished with his education.

It was this moment where he saw Harry's emotions and heard his desperation that he decided that he'd try to help the young boys even if it was against the rules. It wasn't fair of the judges to expect a 14-year-old to compete against older and more experienced champions, even if this 14-year-old was Harry Potter. Maybe it was because the young champion was named Harry Potter that they even allowed the young boy to compete. He would help the younger champion and the first step was to study the rules of the TriWizard-Tournament maybe he'd find something to help him in the rules.


	3. Chapter 3 Help through the rules

Hey!

I'm really sorry about the delay!

I'm really trying to be faster but the day does not seem to have enough hours to finish everything that needs to be done :-)

dweety89

Chapter 3 Help through the rules

The days after Viktor had promised himself to help the 14-year-old champion he spend most of his time in the Hogwarts library and the library on the Durmstrang ship reading texts concerning the rules of the TriWizard-tournament. It was difficult to find information regarding the rules of the tournament because most texts just dealt with the past tournaments and their champions. Therefore Victor had written to his parents to ask them to search for some kind of rule book of the tournament itself and the tasks and liberties the TriWizard-tournament allowed its champions.

A few days after he'd send his request to his parents he got a small book shaped parcel while he was eating breakfast. He hurried to finish eating and told Karkaroff that he had some studying to do and did not wish to be disturbed. He quickly entered the Durmstrang ship went into his room and started reading. It was not until a few hours before dinner time that he had finished the rule book and left his room deep in thought about the rules he'd just read. There were some rules that could be used in order to make the Harry's life during the tournament a little easier but first he had to find the young champion in order to tell him about the rules. Some of the rules he found could be very beneficial for the youngest champion and Viktor wanted Harry to have some advantaged from being a TriWizard champion against his own wishes.

While walking to the school Viktor was lost in thought and did not really acknowledge his environment so he was surprised when something collided with him. Looking down he saw that it was Harry who had run into him and who'd fallen down after their collision. He helped Harry to his feet and then looked at the younger boy.

"I was just coming to look for. I got a book of rules concerning the TriWizard-tournament and wanted to tell you about some of them that might be beneficial to you". He saw Harry looking at him with interest. Viktor looked around and saw the other people mingling and decided that they should talk somewhere quieter. "Shall we go somewhere else? Where other people will not disturb us?" he asked Harry and when the younger boy nodded he led the way back to the lake where Harry had broken down earlier that week.

"I sent a letter to my parents to ask them to find a rule book concerning the TriWizard-tournament because I thought that you really need an advantage in this tournament." Viktor explained to Harry after they'd arrived at the lake. "You are three years younger than us other three champions so I thought maybe the rules would have something helpful for you" Harry was astonished and grateful that Viktor had went through the trouble of searching for something beneficial for Harry and he could not wait what the older boy had found.

After they'd sat down and Viktor had cast a heating charm to avoid getting cold he started to explain the things he'd found to Harry. "I'm not sure how you are going to take this but by making you participate in the TriWizard-tournament which was originally meant for students who are already of age you were automatically emancipated. I think if you would write a letter to Gringotts or to the department in charge of emancipation at the Ministry of Magic they would validate this condition. Only a wizard who is of age is allowed to participate in the TriWizard-tournament and therefore if a champion did not reach his majority and was still chosen as a champion the magic would recognize him as emancipated. There is no law that could prevent or stop this because it was magic herself that emancipated the wizard in question!" While Viktor explained this rule to Harry he saw the younger wizards eyes get bigger and bigger in wonder. He understood that this was a surprise for the younger boy and hoped that it could help Harry.

"So you mean that I am officially emancipated just because the goblet spit out my name and the officials of the tournament insisted that I have to participate?" Harry asked Viktor just to make sure he did not misunderstand the older boy. When Viktor just nodded Harry started to smile. Emancipated meant that he could chose what to do himself and that meant that he would not have to return to the Dursleys ever again. Viktor saw the smile and felt himself smile as well. It seemed as is the emancipation was a good thing for the young boy. But he had another rule that might be beneficial for Harry.

"The next rule that is interesting is not only beneficial for you but for me and the other two champions, too. Being chosen as a champion means that we have to participate in the tournament but apart from that we are allowed to leave the school grounds where the tournament takes place whenever we want. The rulebook says that in order to be able to compete to our full capacities we are allowed to get training outside from school because the official teachers are not allowed to help the student that represents their school. The teachers are all aware of the challenges in the tournament and therefore it would be seen as cheating should they help their students."

After explaining that rule Viktor watched Harry closely and he saw the younger boy's relief immediately. For Harry this rule meant that he would not be forced to learn everything by himself but could learn from others who had more experience. "So I can leave the school grounds and nobody can stop me? That is really great!"

Viktor just nodded. This rule was not only a relief for Harry but for Viktor himself, too. Even though he was older that Harry he was not sure if he had all the training needed to deal with the TriWizard tournament without running into problems.

Harry was really grateful that Viktor told him the rules. The two most important ones that he had just explained helped Harry a great deal because they would allow him to get the training he needed in order to catch up to the other champions.

"These two were the most important rules that could benefit you." Viktor explained "But I will give you a copy of the rule book. Maybe you are able to find other things to help you that I did not think important." he told the younger boy and pulled a copy of the TriWizard rulebook out of his pocket. After he'd un-shrunk the book he gave it to the green eyed boy and Harry gave him a very wide and grateful smile. "Viktor you don't know how much you just helped me!" he told the older boy "If there is anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask me. You just made my life a great deal easier and eased some of my concerns!"

"I don't need anything from you" Viktor assured "I did not help you for a gain but because I thought it was unfair that you should have to fight against something that was originally intended for people who were at least 17. I hope the things I just told you can really help you to get through this tournament without major injuries!"

Harry thanked Viktor again. He was going to read the rulebook immediately and maybe there would be some other beneficial things in there. After that he would make plans on how to proceed with his new possibilities.

When the two boys were finished they realized that it was already dark outside and time for dinner so they went to the Great Hall together. At the doors they separated and Harry went to the Gryffindor table to sit down between Fred and Neville while Viktor went and joined his school mates who were still sitting at the Slytherin table.


	4. Chapter 4 Making plans

Here is the new chapter

I'm sorry that it took so long again but it seems as if my muse does not really like me

I hope you'll like it!

I'm sorry that I had to upload this so often but because of some reasons the chapter itself did not show up...

Chapter 4 Making plans

After dinner Harry went into his dorm room in order to read the rule book without anyone disturbing him. It was too early for the other boys to go into their dorm room so he would have some hours of undisturbed quite which he would use to read the book that Viktor had given him.

He'd finished the rule book in two hours skipping parts that did not seem to be interesting for him. He's found that the two rules that Viktor had explained were the most important ones for him but there were several others that could be beneficial. As a champion he could ask for his own room in the castle. The rules stated that every champion would be granted an undisturbed working and sleeping space and this meant that he could gain his own rooms where he could prepare himself for the challenges that were ahead of him without being disturbed by his roommates.

Another rule was an addition to the permit to seek help from outside sources that Viktor has already explained. It stated that the tutors chosen by the champions could be given sleeping quarters at the school the TriWizard-tournament took place at. That would enable the champions to get help without leaving the school every time a training session took place. The rule was included because some heads of the schools decided that even though their champions were allowed to leave the school grounds they would prefer to have the training sessions at the school grounds because as the head of the champion's school they were responsible for them until they finished their magical education.

After spending some hours alone in his bed with his curtains drawn Harry was disturbed by the noise of an opening door. He did not really want to talk to anyone who believed that he put his name into the goblet and therefore he tried to peek through his curtains without making any noise as not to draw any attention. Fortunately for Harry it was only Neville and the Weasley twins that entered the dorm rooms. They had been looking for Harry and when he did not come down into the common room for several hours they'd decided to go looking for him. They approached him and found him still holding the book in his hand.

"Interesting book?" George asked but before Harry could answer Fred did in his stead "Should be or Harry would not have disappeared for several hours". It was Neville who read the cover of the book "TriWizard-Tournament rule book? Where did you get that? I was looking for it in the library today to see if we could find something to help you. But I could not find a rulebook or even a mention that there is a rulebook."

"Viktor wrote home to his parents. They send him the book and he read it to find rules which would make my life easier during the tournament. He told me the most important ones before dinner but gave me the book just in case I found some more rules I could use. The ones Viktor told me were the most important ones. Did you know that just because that stupid goblet spit out my name I am emancipated? And that I am allowed to get help from outside sources and even leave school grounds? These rules are really great. Just think about it. I can leave the school during school days and get help from other people who are not officially part of either the school or the planning committee of the tournament."

"That's great Harry" Fred and George said in unison. "That makes your chances of getting through the tournament without any injuries a lot higher." They smirked at Harry. "What else did you find?" Neville asked "I don't think these two rules are the only ones that could benefit you if you read the whole rule book"

"Yes, there are some other helpful things, too. Most of them deal with the fact that I can get my own rooms and that any tutor I want to hire can get quarters at the school, too. This means I do not have to deal with the whole Gryffindor house who did not believe me, apart from you three of course. And I can really get one or a few tutors and do not have to leave the school grounds every time I want to learn something."

"Do you know, what you should do Harry? You should make a list of the most important things you have to do. Just in case so that you do not forget anything!" Neville told him and the twins nodded. Harry saw the logic in that statement and got some parchment and a quill to make a list.

1. Write to Ministry because of emancipation

2. Get own rooms!

3. Find some tutors? Ask Remus?

The other three boys read the list and nodded but Neville looked as if he was thinking about something. "You should write to Gringotts, too. If you are really emancipated you become Lord Potter." "Lord Potter?" Harry asked not knowing what Neville meant with that. "Yes. The Potters are after all A Noble and Ancient House and therefore you become a Lord as soon as you are not a minor anymore." "A Noble and Ancient House?" Harry asked again, feeling stupid because he did not know what Neville was talking about.

"Don't you know that the Potters were one of the richest and most influential Families before they all were killed? I mean you must get monthly reports from you Gringotts' vaults..." "I have more than one vault? I should get monthly reports? My family was rich? Why don't I know these things?" "I don't know Harry but whoever is responsible for you in the magical world should have told you these things!" "But I thought my aunt was my guardian?" Harry was bewildered because Neville opened up questions that he had never thought of. "I don't know what to tell you Harry but upon starting Hogwarts you should have got a magical guardian. All muggleborns and some half-bloods do." "Hermione has one, too?" This time it was Fred who answered "Yes. At first it was Professor McGonagall but after she became friends with you and Ron my parents became her magical guardians."

Harry was thinking deeply. So he had a magical guardian who should have informed him about his status in the wizarding world. Then he did not get his monthly reports from Gringotts. These were things he would be looking into. "So whom do I ask if I want to find out about my magical guardian? And is this person still my magical guardian if I am emancipated?" "Let me think! I think you could ask the Department of Magical Law Enforcement they should have a folder dedicated to every witch of wizard who gets a magical guardian after starting Hogwarts. But if you are really emancipated this guardian does not have any power anymore, just like your aunt." George answered Harry's questions. After hearing that Harry had more points to add to his list.

4. Visit Gringotts because of vaults/reports

5. Write to Department of Magical Law Enforcement to find out about magical guardian

6. Ask Sirius what he knows about Potter vaults and my magical guardian

"Anything else I missed?" Harry asked his three companions. He was really tired and he did not think that the other boys who slept in the dorm would wait much longer before coming up to sleep.

These rules and his plans exhausted him and if the planning was already this exhausting he feared what the doing of these things would do to him.

"No, I can't think of anything else that needs to be done right away." Neville answered and the twins seemed to think a while before nodding. "No we can't" Fred started "think of anything else either!" George finished the sentence. But Harry had another idea "Are there some solicitors in the magical world that deal with private law? Because this whole tournament is going to put my name into the papers and I don't want them to write about me without somehow controlling it. I don't want them to slander my name or portray me as something I'm not." He looked at the three boys who grew up in the wizarding world and therefore should know more that he did. Neville nodded "Yes there are. If you want I could write to my grandmother to ask her for some solicitors she knows which you could contact."

Harry just nodded tiredly "That would be really great! So the first things I do tomorrow are some letters, first to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and to Gringotts. Then I'll write to Sirius, too, to ask about both these matters. Then I'm going to get Viktor's help in approaching Fleur and Cedric to inform them that they can get their own rooms and any tutors they like. After that I'm going to either Professor McGonagall or Professor Dumbledore to get my own rooms. Any other plans will have to wait until I got the responses to my letters. Or until Neville gets an answer from his grandmother. Anything you want to add to my schedule?" he asked again to make sure that he did not miss anything important.

When Neville, Fred and George shook their heads he just nodded "Ok! Then I'm going to bed before Ron, Dean and Seamus come up because right now I'm exhausted and I can't deal with them. Is that ok?" The others just nodded and while Fred and George left the dorm of the 4th year boys Neville and Harry got ready for bed.

Just as Harry was drifting of he had another idea about searching the Chamber of Secrets because Slytherin might have left something more than the Basilisk in there but before the thought could get a hold in his mind he fell asleep and did not even hear the other three 4th year boys entering the dorm room.


	5. Chapter 5 The letters

Hey everyone

Here is the new chapter

I hope you'll like it and thanks to everyone who still follows the story

Chapter 5 The letters

The next morning when Harry woke he still felt the exhaustion of the day before. Even though he had slept quite well the thought that he had to do so many things just made him want to curl up under his blanket and stay there for the rest of the day. But he knew that he had to get up. It was still early and his other dorm mates were still sleeping. So he left his bed, did his bathroom routine fast and quietly and wrote a little note for Neville so that the boy would not worry and left for the Great Hall. When he entered it became obvious that it was still early because there were only few students already eating. He quickly ate his breakfast and went to the library where he was going to write the letters he had planned to write. The first one was for Gringotts.

_To whoever is in charge of the Potter vaults,_

_I just learned that my family was an Ancient and Noble House and that I had more than just one vault at Gringotts. A friend explained that I should have been aware of this fact and should have received monthly statements about my finances and my properties. But I did not receive any letters from Gringotts at all_ _and was not informed of my status in the wizarding world. I was wondering where my statements went and why I did not receive them. Furthermore, when I re-entered the wizarding world at age eleven I was told that Headmaster Dumbledore had my vault key and I was wondering about the why. Another thing I wanted to know was if there is a way that the goblins are able to tell of a wizard was emancipated or not and if being emancipated would change anything for my vaults at Gringotts . _

_I would be very grateful if you could answer my questions and if you need me to come to Gringotts to answer them I would be willing to do so._

_Sincerely, Harry Potter_

In order to validate that it was him who'd written the letter he quickly pricked his thumb and let two drops of blood fall onto the letter next to his signature. Neville had told him that he had to do this or the goblins would think the letter was fake and not answer. After he'd finished this letter he decided to write to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement next. He had been told that Amelia Bones was the Head of the Department so it was her he addressed the letter to.

_Dear Mrs. Amelia Bones,_

_My name is Harry Potter and a few days before the Goblet of Fire chose me as one of the TriWizard-champions. While reading the rule book several things came to my attention that I would like to ask questions about._

_The rulebook mentions that every champion has to be of legal age and in case of a minor champions magic herself would declare the champion emancipated. I was wondering if there was a way to prove if this rule took hold._

_Another question was brought to my attention by a friend. He told me that every muggleborn and some of the half-blood witches or wizards get a magical guardian when entering Hogwarts. This magical guardian would then introduce the witch or wizard in question to the important facts about the wizarding world. Or if it was a half-blood like me who never knew his family, the magical guardian would have the task to inform him about his status in the wizarding world and the financial situation left to the wizard. Like I already mentioned, I became aware of this practice of the magical guardian only yesterday and nobody ever told me that my family was an Ancient and Noble House or that I had several vaults at Gringotts. So I was wondering who took on the task of my magical guardian and why I was not informed of the important things I had to know. Furthermore, I would like some further information on the tasks and rights of a magical guardian and the question if this person can still make decisions about me if I became emancipated through becoming a champion of the TriWizard-tournament._

_I would be very grateful if you would answer my questions._

_Sincerely, Harry Potter_

Again he validated that he was the one who wrote the letter by dropping two drops of blood next to his signature. Now that the official letters were out of the way he could turn to the letter he really wanted to write.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_I don't know if you already heard about it but the Goblet of Fire chose me as a fourth champion for the TriWizard-tournament. I don't know if you already read it in some newspaper but I thought you should also hear it from me. And I wanted to assure you that I did not put my name into the goblet and hope you believe me! I added that because right now here at Hogwarts there is about a handful of people who really believe me and Ron and Hermione are not part of these people. Anyway, after the goblet chose me one of my fellow champions, Viktor Krum – the champion of Durmstrang, asked his parents to send him a book on the rules and regulations of the TriWizard-tournament. Funnily enough, even though I was a minor when my name came out, according to the rules I became emancipated by the fact that the goblet chose me. Furthermore, there are some rules which support the champions. For example I can choose teachers for different subjects in order to help me through the tournament and the school has to supply a room for these people at the school. I thought of asking Moony if he would like to teach me. He was the DADA teacher who taught me most of what I know right now. And if this teacher also has a dog..._

_Neville told me that I should write to Gringotts because my family is a Noble and Ancient House. How come nobody ever told me? Or informed me of the fact that I have more than one vault? Furthermore, I was informed that I have or rather had, a magical guardian that should have informed me of these things. Do you know who my magical guardian is? I guess that it is not you, cause everybody still thinks you betrayed my parents..._

_I wanted to tell you that I wrote to Gringotts and to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in order to get informed about these things I didn't know about. Furthermore, I wanted to ask if there was an easier and faster way of contacting you?_

_I hope you get the letter soon and reply as fast as possible_

_I miss you,_

_Harry_

After he'd finished his letter to his godfather he decided that he should write one to Remus, too. He could ask him if he wanted to tutor him and maybe Remus knew some more things about his magical guardian. Furthermore, Harry was pretty sure that Remus was still in England while he didn't know where Sirius was hiding but he suspected some tropical island because of the birds Sirius used to send his letters during the holidays. And he wanted to keep Remus informed, too.

_Dear Remus, _

_I don't know if you've already seen it in the newspaper but the Goblet of Fire chose me as a fourth TwiWizard-champion even though I didn't even enter my name. According to the rules I have to participate. I'm not really sure how I feel about that, yet, but being chosen by the goblet of fire already had some positive effects. _

_I wanted to ask you if you want to be my "tutor" because according to the rules of the tournament the champions are allowed to hire someone to teach them and the hosting school even has to provide them with rooms. If you are willing to become my tutor maybe you can bring you dog Padfoot along? I kind of miss playing with him…_

_Furthermore, it seems that being chosen by the goblet emancipated me which is great because that means I don't have to return to the Dursley's and can start to make my own holiday plans. I wanted to ask you if you know who my magical guardian is. I was just told that I was supposed to have someone in the magical world who is responsible for the magical part of my life, like telling me about my inheritance, and who was supposed to check up on me while I was at the Dursley's but until a few days ago I was not even aware of the fact that I have a magical guardian. But being emancipated stops any influence that my magical guardian might have had on me and my decisions, doesn't it?_

_A downside to this whole champion-business is the fact that very few people believed me when I said that I did not enter my name into the goblet. But maybe that is something good because this way I know whom I can trust… And it seems I found a new friend in the Durmstrang champion Viktor Krum who asked his parents to send him a rule book and made me aware of all the things that might be important to me._

_I hope you answer as soon as possible_

_Harry_

After he'd finished his last letter he went to the owlery. Hedwig immediately flew down to him. "Hey girl. Do you want something to do? One of the letters is for Gringotts and the other one to Mrs. Amelia Bones. Do you think you can take both of them?" and after she nodded he tied the letter at her feet and she flew away. Than he chose two school owls and gave each a letter after telling them whom they were for they left, too. Harry then left the owlery and went back to the Gryffindor common room where Neville was already waiting for him with his bag. Now Harry just had to wait for the responses to his letters before he could make further plans.


	6. Interlude - The Reactions to the letters

hey guys

here's the next part - I'm so sorry that it always takes me so long

but thanks to everyone who still follows my story

dweety89

Interlude - The Reactions to the letters

**At Gringotts **

Gringotts was in a state of panic.

When the letter of Harry Potter arrived at Gringotts there was a lot of trouble. Having one of the most important clients, an heir of an Ancient and Noble house uninformed about his assets and the things he was going to inherit was just a big no-go. Now they just had to find out which of the goblins should have informed Harry Potter when he first entered Gringotts and did not fulfill his task in order to deal with the goblin after he was interrogated. Then they had to find out if the goblin had somehow harmed the assets of the Potter heir or even given out information he was not allowed to. This was one big pile of things to be done and questions to be asked – just because one goblin decided to ignore or harm the rules of Gringotts.

On the positive side, after dealing with the goblin who committed this whole mess was dealt with and his handling of the Potter assets were completely investigated and the assets secured, they could answer the Potter hair any question he had. The first thing they would answer was his question about the emancipation – because even a surface search on the Potter files showed that the heir in question really was emancipated. The next thing to do would be a search through the vaults for the Lord ring which should now be word by Lord Potter. Then they could deal with the left over mess.

For Gringotts Harry Potter's letter meant that they made a mistake that they had to fix quickly and quietly because it would just not do to have someone pulling strings in the background. Furthermore, if their clients could not trust in Gringotts to safeguard their wealth the whole livelihood of the goblins was in danger.

Gringotts and the goblins were in a state of panic.

**With Amelia Bones**

Mrs. Amelia Bones was not amused.

At first she was not sure why Harry Potter would write her a letter but after reading the contents she was really, really angry. It was bad enough that a 14-year-old was chosen as a fourth TriWizard-champion even though everyone had assured her that the goblet of fire was protected by a plethora of wards to avert such a catastrophe.

To add to this he was not even aware of the fact that he had a magical guardian which was illegal especially for children who entered the wizarding world as orphans. What made it worse in this case was the fact that the child in question was Harry Potter who was the last heir and member of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and therefore had some assets that he should be aware of before his 17th birthday. It would not do to have such a wealthy part of their society unaware of his assets and his duties to the society.

What she had to do now was find out how such a thing occurred, who was responsible for Harry Potter being unaware of his role as the heir of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter and how to avert the political catastrophe of the fact that Britain had a minor competing in the TriWizard-Tournament while being under the eye of the international public. Then she had to find out if the magically updating file on Harry Potter showed that he really was emancipated – and she really hoped that it was the case. Sometimes she hated her job.

Mrs. Amelia Bones was not amused.

**With Sirius Black**

Sirius Black was very angry.

Apart from being on the run because Peter Pettigrew escaped and nobody wanted to face the fact that they had imprisoned an innocent for 12 years he now had a godson whom he could not really help. And said godson had just been chosen as a TriWizard-champion even though he had not entered his name. After hearing about Harry's adventures – could he really call lethal situations adventures? – Sirius was not sure how to react to the fact that Harry had been chosen as a TriWizard-champion. And he was questioning how nobody really expected that outcome since it would just go with the rest of Harry's years at Hogwarts. But a very important and really bad thing that happened this time was the fact that his two beast friends who always helped him during his last 'adventures' did not believe him.

Adding the fact that the Dark Mark had been cast during the Quidditch World Cup and the picture these things painted was one that did not appeal to Sirius at all. It just showed that something important was happening this year at Hogwarts and that Harry – as usual- was just in the middle of all things to come. Sirius did not want to have his godson in another lethal situation. Harry was only 14 years old and had already faced more than other people who were twice and thrice as old.

Now Sirius had to think of ways to go even nearer to Hogwarts than he had planned and he had to think about ways to help Harry. He was really happy that one of the other champions had decided to help the youngest champion ever chosen and he really loved the rules that allowed for outside help in order to train.

So all in all, Sirius Black was very angry.

**With Remus Lupin**

Remus Lupin felt a lot of things at one.

He was happy about receiving a letter from Harry. He was surprised, shocked and angry about the contents – who the heck allowed a 14-year old wizard in training to participate in a tournament that has an age restriction? He really wanted to know who put Harry's name into the goblet and introduce this person to Moony at full moon.

He was packing because he was going back to Hogwarts to help Harry. There was no way that he wasn't going to help the poor boy through this whole mess – he was just 14. He was going through his books in order to decide what he could teach Harry. He was looking forward to see Harry every day because he would take the option of staying at Hogwarts to support Harry and assist him as good as he could. Furthermore, he was looking forward to spending more time with Sirius now that he knew that the man was innocent. What he was not looking forward to was the explosion that would happen as soon as Sirius found out who had entered Harry's name into the goblet – but on the other hand he could always help Sirius to enact his revenge. He had missed being one of the Marauders - the one who planned but stayed in the background.

The thing his was the most angry about was the fact that Harry did not know that he had a magical guardian – whoever that was would get a very heated talking to. Because let's face it – if this magical guardian had followed the rules than Harry would not have had as many 'adventures' as he did. He did not really want to picture what Sirius would do to that person because according to the rules and the will of James and Lily it would have been Sirius to whom that responsibility belonged – if he had not been wrongfully imprisoned.

So Remus Lupin felt a long of things at once.


End file.
